


Kaleidoscope (or: The Condor Does Not Cuddle)

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack Pairings, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is too intent on kendo when all Ben wants is a wee cuddle.</p>
<p>Written for the picture prompt below during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope (or: The Condor Does Not Cuddle)

Ben was too drunk to stand up straight, and about half a dozen Maximilians were dancing around the tiny room waving around half a dozen kendo staffs and yelling "HA!!!" very loudly. It was no fun at all. Ben's head was fuzzy and throbbing and Max's yelling didn't help.

"Maxiiieee," he slurred, resting his chin on the shoulder of the nearest Max. "I dun like dish game anymore. Lesh cuddle yeh?"

"The condor does not cuddle," Max informed him loftily.

Pouting, Ben curled up in a corner around his balled-up shirt. "You shtupid. Imma cuddle wi' mah mirror twin. Ash-ashhole."


End file.
